


The Divine Dragon’s New Clothes

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: After a few months, Yugi grew into his role as Game Bearer to the divine dragon spirit that has fancied him. Rewarded with things from his treasure hoard, Yugi felt it was time to return the favor. But what do you get a mystical being who lived for thousands of years?
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Divine Dragon’s New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve joined a wonderful discord server known as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Realm. a growing community for all things YGO with amazing folks with amazing ideas and during my time there, me and a few of them began to collab an au together with this as the premise:
> 
> Atemu is a divine dragon spirit who’s lived for thousands of years and brings good blessing to the prefecture where Domino City resides. Yugi is the current Game Bearer tasked to bring him a new game every month when priceless gold and gems lost value in modern day. In time, they both fall in love despite the taboo of it [such which took time to win Yugi over with a game of his own to bring Yugi closer and see that there was no lie to the affection he felt].
> 
> the idea has grown exceptionally among us and while i do have a humble beginnings piece planned that shows how they met, the game played and got together, this called out to me and the weekly prompt in the server was dragons...so i had to create this first. relationship is already established by now and Atemu chose to write himself halfway in. he is a very fickle dragon.

Yugi looked at the golden bracelet that was nestled over his wrist. It was polished to a radiant shine, etchings of lotuses and leaves scored expertly into the surface. It has been a few months now since their coupling and Yugi was slowly accepting the fact that Atemu was undeniably in love with him. He’ll admit ever since the dragon spirit began to show more affection towards him once given the ample permission after time spent together to prove it wasn’t a joke of any sort, Yugi began to warm up to the fact. Though he still held doubt and worries about what such a relationship would bode for their future since Atemu was an important and sacred piece of history vowed to live as long as the world turns and he...not so much. He didn’t want to think of their eventual parting and the heartbreak to follow it. For now, Yugi would just enjoy his happy little world as he serves the divine spirit and basks in his infinite amount of love and affections.

Like now as he looked over the bracelet once more. It was real gold that came direct from the treasure trove Atemu amassed over time. Yugi had the luxury to view it more than once, picking through the ancient gold, silver and gems. A curator would have a field day to be up and close to this trove of history. Of different pieces of ancient currency and raw precious jewels. But with Atemu’s picky selection of visitors limited to only one and that currently the right of Yugi and only Yugi, no one would be able to see the wonders of such a trove. His interest did show when he first had the chance to look through the trove, particularly at the different pieces of jewelry. Those interests didn’t go unnoticed by the dragon thus the dragon, ever trusting, began to gift Yugi small trinkets from his trove. A silver necklace, the golden bracelet, a sapphire brooch, even an emerald hairpin. At least something left with Yugi after every visit and while honored, Yugi felt bad that he was receiving such precious gifts and all Atemu gets in return was his company among... _other_ things.

Sitting up, Yugi thought about what to give within reason. The dragon spirit refuses to come out into the modern world so having him come along anywhere to find something of interest would be impossible on top of the complete culture shock he’d receive. Atemu was not prepared for the outside world, much less in a position to walk among it. So what could Yugi possibly do in return for such amazing gifts? The male sighed, plopping back on his pillow and looked at the ceiling with an indifferent look. Atemu would appreciate anything Yugi could bring to him, that was a given. But Yugi wanted something that would hold through years, even after he was gone if that was their inevitable ending fate. Obviously, jewelry was unnecessary, Atemu had plenty. Games were good but in the age where things were more electronic, nothing will last unless he had a way to charge them. Yugi huffed, groaning as he threw a pillow over his face.

What else was there to give...

Yugi pondered and mused, making a mental list in his thoughts which a number of things were scratched off faster than he could think about it. He was running out of options and such thoughts were leaving a massive stone in the pit of his stomach. Some partner he was. Can’t even think of something nice for his literal divine partner that wasn’t jewelry, silks or...

Yugi shot up from the bed with a gasp of realization. “Clothes! I can get him a whole new wardrobe...even if he prefers to be nude most of the time.” Despite that little factual bit of Atemu, a whole new wardrobe would be something Yugi can work with. Though he knew well he had to be very selective of what he could get. With horns, a tail and wings, the choices would be practically slim short of knowing he had to make a number of cuts in the clothes just to fit said wings and tail through them. But despite that knowledge, Yugi was determined to find a wardrobe suitable for Atemu to wear over his linen shendyt and draping silks. Jumping from the bed and throwing his pillow back onto it, Yugi dug for his wallet in his mess of a drawer and left with a quick goodbye to his mother and grandfather when he ran past them in the living room. “Where are you going?!” His mother called, hearing the faint reply of ‘shopping’ before the door was shut.

“Shopping? Whatever for?” She mused though the curl of Sugoroku’s lips showing he was knowledgeable of the fact. Through much of Yugi’s expressions and gestures, he had summarized just how deep the relationship between himself and Atemu fell and clearly Yugi was falling deeper than he ever intended. He was worried about it at first, knowing this was a dangerous game to be playing with Atemu’s importance to them all but seeing Yugi’s mood pick up after the initial bout of their game which led to their coupling and further bonding showed that both fell into a comfortable union. Now, it was showing with Yugi wanting to return his half of the bond with more than just mere company given. Whatever you have in mind, I know that Atemu would appreciate it more than you think, Sugoroku thought before getting up, deciding to brew some tea.

0

When Yugi reached the mall, he stood before the directory with a sizable amount of thought. His selection of wardrobe was simple with button ups, jeans and sneakers for comfort. There were still little slips of dark leather and studded boots making home in his closet but wore those in particular for special occasions which often were trips to a dive bar or club when coaxed enough by friends to join them. He was never one for heavy crowds or lots of noise. But what would be suitable for Atemu? Definitely not leather. If he complains enough about Yugi wearing pants, the dragon would kick and scream about leather. Though the idea of it was charming to Yugi’s thoughts but that’s only a fleeting dream. He would refuse to make the other uncomfortable just to see those sculpted legs in form fitting leather. “What other options do I have...” Yugi mumbled to himself, looking through the directory.

Evening wear was out, Atemu would never come out even for a night walk beside him. Still too many witnesses. Dinner wear the same concept except Atemu wouldn’t be caught dead in a restaurant. And not even for the reason of publicity but the matter of Yugi didn’t trust a dragon of more than a thousand years to have decent table manners. Looser clothes would be the best bet. Sweatpants and large hoodies sound like a good place to start. Finding an outlet store to start, Yugi began his venture. He spent a good bit of time in the mall, an hour at best, eyeballing different hoodies and an array of sweatpants. Since Atemu wasn’t too far off in build compared to him, just a little taller at full height due to his unnatural limbs, it was easy to get clothing that would work for him at least a size above his own.

When it reached midday, Yugi’s arms were loaded with bags and now sat in the food court with a hamburger half eaten. He recollected everything he bought. About seven hoodies, a dozen sweatpants and a few tank tops with the obscenely wide arm holes which would be perfect for Atemu to wear comfortably as he can slip both wings and arms through them. Most of them were muted colors of black and grey but he was able to find two hoodies, one in a nice forest green and the other maroon red. Swiping a spot of ketchup from his lip, Yugi brought his phone out to check the time and decided that maybe a few nice pieces of jewelry would be nice as an additional peace offering to ensure Atemu would keep the clothes. He saw a group message pop up from Jounouchi, asking what everyone was up to and a few responses flickered on the screen when Yugi moved to the message window.

Ryou [1:14 PM]: At home.

Honda [1:14 PM]: Working at the shop.

Yugi quickly typed his message before setting the phone down though it didn’t stay quiet for long. Jounouchi, ever excitable, was asking what he was shopping for and for who he was shopping for. Yugi felt red creep over his face. He could never keep secrets from his friends so they knew already about his arrangement as game bearer to the divine dragon that was Atemu. What they didn’t know for the time it took to finally let them in on the deeper secrets of such an arrangement was the relationship he had with Atemu. Jounouchi, of course, was fired right out the gate with questions and Yugi felt like he was sixteen all over again, sneaking racy videos between them to watch and figure out exactly what he aimed for. For so long he thought he’d go steady with Anzu and make their relationship work overseas once her dancing career took off.

But the last year which coincided with taking over for his grandfather who couldn’t keep making the trip had whittle at that affection. He tried, oh how he tried to make things work, but Anzu had always been perceptive when it came to him. She’d been around him long enough to read his eyes and knew that what he had soon grew into mere sisterly affection. That forcing the commitment would only hurt his heart in the end. Anzu couldn’t do that to him or allow Yugi to do that to himself. It hurt her to tell him, to see the spark of life nearly fade from his eyes but they soon reconciled before she had left for the states. “You’ll find that right person that will make your heart beat just as much as it had for me. I trust my own on that.” She had told him at the check in before leaving.

When Anzu learned about what happened through their group call in her absence was shocking but no less satisfying. To have the divine dragon love Yugi so much, it was taboo certainly, but they were happy. Something that Anzu could see on his face, and that made her happy too. She can only wish the best for them both from there on. Yugi had been glad for her support and her persistence for being a whole ocean away to make this happen and to finally tell the others what’s been going on as well. Thus we come to the now where his messages were exploding, mostly with Honda and Ryou trying to do damage control through words though the effort was lost on them as Jounouchi kept going.

Jounouchi [1:20 PM]: Yer shopping for him, aren’t ya?

Jounouchi [1:21 PM]: Did ya get him something good?!

Jounouchi [1:25 PM]: Ooo, I betcha got something fer tonight~

Jounouchi [1:33 PM]: C’mon, Yuge! Tell me what ya got fer yer dragon husband!

Jounouchi [1:38 PM]: TELL TELL TELL!!!

Honda [1:42 PM]: JOUNOUCHI, WILL YOU SHUT UP!! YOU’RE FLOODING MESSAGES AND MY BOSS IS GONNA KICK MY ASS BECAUSE OF YOU!!

Jounouchi [1:45 PM]: THEN TURN YER DAMN PHONE OFF! I GOTTA KNOW IF YUGI’S GONNA BONE THE DIVINE DRAGON TONIGHT!!

Ryou [1:50 PM]: Oh my...I’m sure matters like that are exclusively private between them, Jounouchi-san.

Yugi was lit up like a Christmas tree now, Jounouchi not seeing pause one bit from his tirade, and decided now was the time to get his best friend to settle down. Part to get the blonde to cease blowing up everyone’s phones, the other because he’ll die of second hand embarrassment if he goes any redder. Cleaning his fingers of grease from his burger, Yugi quickly grasped his phone to type a reply.

Yugi [1:58 PM]: We’re not discussing that here, Jounouchi-kun! Yes I am shopping for Atemu but it’s just clothes. _Clothes_. Nothing more.

Jounouchi [1:59 PM]: Aww man! Get my hopes up, why don’t ya!

The smaller male chuckled and proceeded to text them for a little longer, eventually ceasing when Anzu snapped at them for waking her up. With a quick apology from each of them, Yugi put his phone away, finished his burger and continued on his way for a few more things. When he felt he got enough to appease the dragon plus some fine silver items, Yugi left the mall to catch the bus that would take him to Atemu’s temple. The amount of bags were staggering and he was sure his account was crying but as he looked at the purchases sitting beside him, a proud little smile crossed Yugi’s face. Now was the point of no return. The deciding factor of success or failure. Will Atemu accept the offerings given? That is the question to play at the back of his mind as the bus chugged on towards the location in question.

For all the time spent together, Yugi was sure he knew about every little quirk of the divine dragon and Atemu the same in return. Their arrangement was still the utmost euphoric taboo and there were often a few problematic issues to tackle, one of which Yugi tries to avoid as a topic on a number of occasions for his peace of mind and Atemu’s. He didn’t want to think about it. Not this time. Hands fiddled on his lap, fingers drifting over the golden bracelet that he glanced down to, turning it once between his fingers before smiling. Yeah, Yugi thought to himself, settling back for the ride. We’ll be alright. Death is far from taking me.

0

Cards were a haphazard pile in the center of the marble floor, another carving through the air before landing face up to reveal the Ace of Hearts. A grumble came from the figure settle on the divan, talons curled over the edge. The divine dragon was a mess of boredom having nothing to do. Not attuned to the modern world left him little in terms of entertainment, the menagerie of games have been played to exhaustion and the little handheld SP he was allowed to borrow for the owner would be returning for it soon offended him with its blinking red light indicating a low battery. He had been warned on numerous occasions about the safety of saving the game and stopping when the red light came on.

You wouldn’t want to lose all that progress if the system dies, he was told. It left a pout upon his face as the mere mention of loss but it was the promise that the game would be returned to him when it was charged was enough to bring delight back to his being. The wonders of electricity! Such a fascinating thing! Alas, with the game unable to be played had left Atemu playing meager card games to alleviate his boredom. His monthly food offering had been delivered to his door so he had already eaten. The rest of the day was his to command and there was nothing worth doing. Sleeping, dull. Counting his treasure, duller. Games that are currently in a pile like the cards that were of little entertainment, dreadfully dull. The dragon bemoaned his place, almost wishing he could go explore the world outside his temple.

But he couldn’t. Not because he was bound to his place of dwelling but that the world wasn’t ready for him. The devoutness of those outside would give him no peace nor space and Atemu wasn’t all for that. He appreciated the things done for him as is but all he truly needed was stability in the form of his precious consort. Even so, outside was just a fleeting dream. Chest rumbling with a displeased growl, Atemu flicked one last card into the pile before sitting up to stretch all his limbs. A jaw creaking yawn slipped through, revealing the menacing rows of fangs to fill his mouth and the dark, forked tongue to flick the stagnant air once his mouth clamped shut. Running claws through his wild mane, he stood from the divan, stepping down from the dais and knelt down to gather the cards. Atemu was done with cards, he wanted something else to do. The sound of the doors sliding open, shadows vibrating with a delighted response to the presence walking in had the dragon on his feet quickly.

Atemu wasn’t expecting a visit from his consort so that shot his mood up by a number of levels. Yugi would clearly notice how happy his presence brought to him. And the male certainly had as he walked down the marble hall with his bag, the roiling smog of shadows tickling at his arms and curiously trying to peek into the bags. “Now now, these aren’t for you. They’re for Atemu. I just hope that he’ll be alright with them.” The shadows vibrated that any gift from Yugi would be wholly accepted without argument. This brought a smile to his face as he looked to the bags. I hope so, Yugi whispered, extending his arms out at their request and felt the bags gingerly grasped within the amorphous form that were the shadows of Atemu’s power and felt the calm roil of them carry him and the bags into the main temple. As expected, Atemu waited with a giddy little smile on his face before holding his arms out, allowing the shadows to deposit the precious load directly into them.

The moment Yugi was there, the smaller man laughed as he felt Atemu nuzzle himself against his cheek, minding the long horns as he greeted him happily before pressing a kiss to his lips. “I missed you.” He uttered and Yugi reached up, trailing a hand over the pointed shell of the dragon’s ear before giving a light scratch against the back of his neck. “I know. I missed you too. Really tugs at the heartstrings to leave you some days.” Yugi spoke as Atemu walked up to the dais, leaping over the stairs in one easy bound before settling himself on the divan with Yugi beside him. The male gave a tender smile, running fingers through the wild mane of hair, hearing the divine dragon purr easily, a gentle thrum that soothed his soul and sent chills up the very marrow of his bones. It was a terrifyingly beautiful sound and Yugi felt nothing short of melting into a puddle when the dragon began to purr.

Yugi knew well he could just sit here and pet Atemu until it was time to head home but that would easily defeat the purpose of his shopping trip, hand moving along the back of the dragon’s neck and right between the shoulder blades where the mass of feathers that led to his wings rested. The gesture brought a deep, nearly primal bellow out of the dragon, making Yugi shiver but he had to get that small urge out before he truly did forget the purpose of the visit. Anything else can be handled once that is done. “Atemu~ I did a little shopping for you. As thanks...for these wonderful months together.” The dragon let a velvety smooth rumble past his lips, part in interest and part in disappointment that their desired alone time had to be put on hold before moving to sit up. Now that he had Atemu’s attention in full, Yugi waved for the shadows and they collected themselves in a messy coil of incorporeal tendrils before them, depositing the bags down before returning to their resting place in the rafters.

Atemu looked curiously at the bag before Yugi reached to pick one from the selection, digging an arm inside and finally drew out...some sort of shirt? His head cocked to the side with even more curiosity, making the golden earrings shift with a light sound as Yugi explained the article of clothing to him. A hoodie it was called, a garment made for the mildly cold weather and also for leisure wear. “I know you’re not particular about clothing if your petulance of my own is anything to go by but I thought perhaps...you tire of your linen shendyt and silks.” Yugi offered as explanation before actually taking a good look between Atemu and the hoodie he held. At the time of shopping, pullovers sound like the best option for the dragon as he wouldn’t want the other catching himself with the zipper in his claws or against his skin or breaking them outright.

But now, taking in his appearance, reminded him that perhaps hoodies as a whole was a mistake. The dragon had two defining features, the golden horns and magnificent wings. Yugi had imagined that the wings wouldn’t be as troubling as long as they cut holes into the back and fiddle with them carefully to give them freedom so they weren’t pinned painfully at his back but his horns would make it practically impossible, judging the width of the opening and working it around said horns. Atemu could feel the mood shift, violet hues looking down at the grey hoodie between his fingers before Yugi bunched up the fabric with an apology. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. There’s no way you’ll be able to wear this. We won’t be able to get them over your head before factoring a workaround for your wings.” Atemu was silent as Yugi went to stuff the garment back into the bag, mumbling that perhaps the sweatpants would be a better alternative before finding the hoodie swiped from his fingers.

“Atemu, wha—”

“A gift from you will not be squandered, aibou. I do not like clothes at the best of times but if you have put your heart into buying something for me, I will make the commitment to enjoy them.”

With that said, Atemu snapped his finger, a sharp sound in the air, and the shadows began to coalesce around them. Yugi watched the immaterial mass with a cursory glance then felt Atemu leave the divan. Yugi knew the dragon was full of surprises, always learning something new by him whether it was intentional or not. So color him absolutely stunned when the shadows took the hoodie from Atemu’s hand, the material disappearing in the dark void then wrapped around Atemu like a curtain. Yugi couldn’t do much else but patiently wait to see what the other was up to and when the shadows fell like a heap of blankets to settle in a calm circle around Atemu’s taloned feet did Yugi gasp in awe. Covering his bare chest without a nick or hole in the fabric...was the hoodie. The material was loose as Yugi expected when he picked out the size but that was ignored to see that it was actually worn.

The wings were free with nary a ruffled feather and nothing looked like it had been stretched or cut to accommodate the additional parts not of the human body. Yugi slowly stood from the divan, catching Atemu’s eye and made him give a slight smirk as the other male circled around him. The male was absolutely baffled, lifting his arms to check the stitching then his back where his eyebrows nearly shot up into the golden fringe that was his bangs. There were no slits in the back but the wings looked perfectly comfortable with the fabric practically meshed to them. “Well, does this fit to your ideal image, aibou?” Yugi blinked from his revel before looking the other in the eye, everything in his gestures asking the question on his mind. How? The divine dragon only grinned as he turned and brought Yugi into his arms. “Magic, my dear~ You really think simple mortal cloth would be that hard to manipulate to fit me?” Yugi was tight lipped out of embarrassment before beating against the other’s chest, making the diving being laugh warmly as red crossed Yugi’s cheeks.

With a creative method to change wardrobe without making it uncomfortable for Atemu’s wings and tail, the dragon was able to try on everything that Yugi brought for him, finding the hoodies to be surprisingly doable but the pants were a bit trickier due to the dragon’s leg structure. While not uncomfortable, because obviously Yugi had taken liberties to consider the leg shape, to walk around for more than a few minutes made it difficult. “We don’t have to keep them,” Yugi offered as he packed the pants back into the bag while Atemu lounged on the divan. “I’ll just take them back for store credit and buy more hoodies since you like them.” When they were put away, Yugi gave a nod before turning to the lounging dragon.

“Guess you’ll be stuck with your linen shendyt after all.”

“Or—”

“ _DON’T_...even finish that sentence.”

But the smirk was already there and the smaller male groaned. Atemu truly had a one-track mind sometimes. Alas, Yugi never did argue against it. It was a charm to the divine dragon and long ago he accepted that behind his affectionate side was always going to be a lascivious side in waiting. Both go hand in hand surprisingly well. Yugi certainly can’t deny with time, he grew weak to that side of him and finds himself roped easily into the intimate embrace only he had the honor to have. Also the command he had with it was just blissful in its own right. But Yugi didn’t want to get ahead of himself now. Today, now that his gift was graciously received, he just wanted to take it easy. Cuddle the languid oaf that was his consort [since anything below it was sacrilege. Atemu’s words, not his] and enjoy the tranquility of the temple. Arms came to settle around Yugi’s shoulders, pulling him into a firm chest where he could feel the vibrations of the dragon’s purr against his back.

Yugi gave a playful hum of his own, feeling Atemu draw him back slowly up the short set of stairs to the divan once more. Both came to rest on the luxurious cushions, Atemu stretched over the length of the divan with Yugi tucked into his side. One wing curled against his back while the other settled around the petite male, crimson feathers tickling the nape of his neck. The wing around him curled like fingers under the divan, the small talon at the wingtip scratching at the floor and Yugi chuckled to see the wing acted like another arm. Pulling an arm free, Yugi reached over to the nape of Atemu's neck, rubbing slow circles just under the hairline, eliciting a beautiful purr of sweet contentment from the dragon. Hearing such a divine beast purr was exhilarating and Yugi couldn’t bear to stop once he started, eventually grasping Atemu’s attention enough to bring him up.

A strong arm passed over Yugi, bracing the dragon over him and within those deep scarlet depths did he see the clear hunger that had been eating away at him since Yugi’s arrival, making him laugh a bit. So impatient, the smaller male whispered, seeing the forked black tongue flick out to sample the air around his consort.

“Now you’re being cheeky. Thought you said you don’t do the tongue thing.”

“I don’t but I can’t resist it when I have such a scrumptious morsel under me.” A total lie but Yugi didn’t plan to correct him as Atemu knew well how to put that tongue to use, the dragon bowing his head down and brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss for the shortest moment. Yugi smiled towards the light kiss before pressing down on his neck with the hand still on the back, bringing the dragon into a deeper kiss which rewarded him another pleased growl as time was lost to the duo. Braziers were doused of their flames by the shadows, swathing the main room in darkness and allowing the two their peace of company.

0

Yugi didn’t realize he stayed overnight. He made this mistake more times than he could count. As violet eyes cracked opened, he found himself in the large canopy bed with Atemu snoozing silently beside him. Yugi turned on his side, watching the rise and fall of the dragon’s slumber with a small smile crossing his face. While he was divested of most things after their mating, one thing was kept on at the dragon’s behest. The light grey hoodie, the very first he wore, stayed on. Atemu refused to take it off and Yugi made sure that it didn’t get messy in any way. This made his heart swell once more to know his gifts were so graciously received and didn’t limit the dragon in any way as he initially feared. A ping of his message alert went off, making the petite one scramble to get to his pants which held his phone and upon unlocking his screen did he see the multitude of messages left.

“Oh boy...” he uttered, seeing the numerous texts from his mother, grandfather and Jounouchi. His grandfather was less in volume compared to the other two, he the likely one to piece together that his shopping trip ended on a different path than intended and had calmed the worrisome woman that was his mother from texting him into the late evening. He began with his grandfather, ensuring that all was well and he had inadvertently fallen asleep at the temple. This wasn’t the first offence of doing so and Sugoroku knew that Atemu was the safest being to watch over something so treasured to him that he wouldn’t allow a single thing to happen to Yugi if he lapses and sleeps over. The elder would tell his mother about what happened and allow her to come to the same conclusion.

It wasn’t in the job description but Yugi wasn’t complaining about it either. With that out the way, now was the bigger challenge. Jounouchi. He loved his best friend, he truly did...but poking his nose into everything involving him and the divine spirit would drive him up a wall. A part of Yugi nearly regretted spilling to them about the closer bond he shared with Atemu but his heart would feel bad for keeping such secrets from them. He looked at the last ones sent before the blonde had gone to bed and sighed with a mild smile. Same old Jounouchi.

“Aibou...come back to bed...”

“In a minute.”

Yugi typed a quick text to the other before tossing his phone back on the pile of clothes beside the bed, moving back to the dragon who purred towards his return, tucking himself into Yugi’s arms once they settled around him. The rhythmic purrs and the warmth of Atemu’s body against his slowly brought Yugi back into a restful slumber, missing his phone going off with one last message to be read when he was fully awake.

Jounouchi [11:39 PM]: Yuge, man, where are ya? Yer folks are getting’ worried…

Jounouchi: [12:01 AM]: Please, don’t leave me hangin’ dude. I’m not gonna sleep great tonight. Don’t let our last message be me teasing about you and the divine spirit...

Yugi [10:01 AM]: With Atemu. Yes, I boned the dragon husband. No, you’re not getting the details. Talk to you when I’m fully coherent.

Jounouchi [10:03 AM]: [...]

Jounouchi [10:04 AM]: I **KNEW** IT!! Proud of ya, buddy~ Talk to ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s that! slowly but surely the humble beginnings will come along but that is still a work in progress. i thank everyone in the server that is joining me in this venture and making it thrive with wholesome content~ let's continue to make this the great au it grew to become with our chaotic dragon spirit lol


End file.
